Media Blitz
Raynor's Raiders |side2= Terran Dominion |side3= |side4= |commanders1= Jim Raynor |commanders2= Horace Warfield |commanders3= |commanders4= |forces1= |forces2= |forces3= |forces4= |casual1= |casual2= |casual3= |casual4= |concattop=x }} Media Blitz is a StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty mission. Raynor's Raiders captured the UNN Studios in an attempt to broadcast Arcturus Mengsk's war crimes. History Background Finding that the adjutant they got during a train robbery on TarsonisBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Great Train Robbery (in English). 2010-07-27. contained information regarding Mengsk's war crimesBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Cutthroat (in English). 2010-07-27., the Raiders decided to publicly broadcast them. Stealing the Odin from the Valhalla and destroying all communication between the facility and Korhal, the Raiders could bring the Odin with Tychus Findlay inside to the planet. The Raiders were also able to set up a base, and while the Odin wreaked havoc upon the city, they could expand and help Findlay take control of the UNN broadcasting towers. The Mission The Raiders needed to take down the defenses of Korhal, and then seize the UNN Studios to broadcast their information. Tychus Findlay needed to take down the defenses of the area during the sneak attack, and if enough damage was inflicted, taking control of the tower would be relatively easy. Hearts and Minds thumb|300px|The Raiders win a propaganda victory. The broadcast caused outrage among Terran Dominion citizens and riots against Emperor Mengsk. Even Donny Vermillion, a staunch Dominion supporter, was at a loss for words. Matt Horner and Jim Raynor celebrated their victory.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Hearts and Minds. (in English). 2010. After Mission :Main article: ''campaign quotations Aftermath For Horner, it marked the true beginning of the revolution. To commemorate the attack, Findlay took a UNN plaque and mounted it in Hyperion s cantina.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Hyperion cantina trophies (in English). 2010. Gameplay The player controls only the Odin for the first five minutes. During this time, there is minimal enemy resistance; enemy units will only engage the Odin if it attacks first. Use the Odin to cripple the enemy bases in preparation for the second part of the mission. Hit the north-east base first and the north-west base second. Destroy only production structures and vehicles to conserve time. In the north-west base, destroy the four landing pads to prevent the vikings from respawning. Be careful to keep the Odin alive; note that even if researched, regenerative bio-steel does not benefit the Odin at all. Once the five minutes expire, the player is granted control of the Raiders' base and the second phase begins. The new objective is to maintain control of each of the three broadcast towers for a certain time. When a unit is on a tower's beacon, the tower's completion bar fills. The bar will never empty. With the north-east and north-west bases crippled, attacks on the base will come only from the eastern base. These attacks consist of just Hellions and vultures. Repair the Odin and send it with some SCVs to hold the towers at the north-west and north-east bases. Build an attack force in preparation for an assault on the east base. The Odin should clear a path to the beacons for the SCVs and stand guard while the SCVs hold the beacons. The SCVs may also repair the Odin. Send units to the south-east corner to destroy the science facility and access the secret mission. After the north-west and north-east towers have been successfully accessed, attack the east base with the Odin from the north and your attack force from the south. Secret Mission ]] At the 5 o' clock expansion, there is a hidden path leading the player to the bottom right corner of the map. The player can find a civilian science facility and destroy it to find documents. Pick it up with any ground unit to unlock a secret mission: Piercing the Shroud. They may play it by using the star map on the Hyperion's bridge. This mission cannot be unlocked post-game. This mission can now be unlocked after completing the campaign by choosing Media Blitz from the mission list and picking up the documents. If the player has a save file BEFORE the invasion of Char, they can load it and unlock the mission through the mission archives (only works while the player is still aboard the Hyperion). Achievements Gallery File:HeartsAndMinds_SC2_CineNewsFlash1.jpg|Matt Horner and Jim Raynor celebrating their victory File:UniversalNewsNetwork SC2-WoL Story1.jpg|Findlay's memento Trivia There is an horizontal billboard scroller advertising the latest Cineplex 5000 movies. One of them is Diablo-The Musical. It also displays Ladies of Lordaeron 3, The Perfect Psi-Storm, Night of the Zerg VI, Enter the Dragoon, and NWO: Silent Takeover. The billboard can be found in the north-center side of the Korhal City map. References Category:Wings of Liberty missions